The Best Birthday Present
by theschuesters
Summary: It's Remus's birthday & the one thing he dreads on that day--is a gift from Sirius. Sirius always gives the most unusual gifts:from exploding birthday cakes to biting books.Remus knows the worst is yet to come. Surprise gift from Sirius. -Not slash!RLNT-


A/N: This AU one-shot is in line with my current fic, Till the End of Forever, wherein Tonks is only five years younger than Remus, Sirius isn't chucked away into Azkaban, James and Lily are very much alive (yay!), Peter Pettigrew did not exist (another yay!) and many other changes…. If you want to read more, feel free to check it out.

I swear with all my heart, this thought came in quite suddenly and I only proofread it twice, so forgive me if there are some errors.

Disclaimer: I only dream of owning the marvelous world of Harry Potter. I never said I _legally_ owned it.

XxX

**The Best Birthday Present**

It was Remus's birthday that day, and as usual Sirius Black sees to it that he gives Remus an unusual gift, something that when Remus receives, he'll remember that it was Sirius himself who had given it.

Remus celebrates his twenty-sixth birthday today, and due to his own past experiences, he was preparing himself to receive his gift from Sirius. He made a mental note to himself that he'll be extra careful in accepting Sirius's gifts, for it caused him so much trouble, not to mention that it also gave him so much embarrassment. As much as he wanted to forget those fateful birthdays wherein Sirius had given him an exploding birthday cake (when he turned 13) and a book that bit whenever you flipped its pages (he received it when he turned 19). He's readying himself for the worst thinking, "You'll never know when the worst will come."

He unlocked the door of his flat and stepped inside with his wand aloft, waiting for a birthday cake to explode in front of him or a clown to start strangling him, but none came. He switched on the lights and looked around; his flat looked exactly the same as he had left it in the morning. No sign of forced entry, no nothing… but what Remus then saw startled him and his eyes widened--

A girl was sitting on his couch. And she wasn't just any kind of girl. She was a friend-- rather, an _ex-girlfriend _he once had back at Hogwarts. He had been in his fifth year back then, and they had a bad break-up. They hadn't talked to each other since, ignoring each other and looking the other way whenever they saw one another. She was _Amanda Craig_, Remus remembered, and she had been in Gryffindor house too-- like him. He didn't have any feelings for Amanda anymore, yet he was glad to see her-- aside from the fact that Sirius's one-of-a-kind gift did not greet him (yet?), and the fact that the relationship he once shared with this girl will finally have some decent closure.

All thoughts of Sirius's mischief-making disappeared in Remus's thoughts.

"Remus," said the girl, Amanda. She had shiny, ebony black hair that flowed beautifully down her shoulders, up to her waist. Her eyes were bluish-gray, and she had a thin face. She wore a knitted red sweater and faded blue jeans. Remus thought Amanda looked exactly like the picture he had of her, back when she was still a fifth-year-- same hairstyle, same clothes… and maybe he was just imagining it-- but did Amanda look oddly like a fifteen year-old even after eleven years?

"Happy Birthday," she said softly. Remus gaped at her, and when he didn't move she walked to him and gave him a hug. "You're probably surprised, aren't you, Remus?" she laughed.

"Oh--" Remus stuttered. "Yeah, absolutely, I mean I wasn't--"

"Wasn't expecting me?" she completed his sentence for him. "Well, I wasn't expecting to be here either."

Amanda pulled away from Remus and gazed up at him, her bluish-gray eyes boring into his light brown ones. Then she suddenly pulled him by his necktie, pulling him closer to her. Remus gasped in surprise but wasn't able to do anything with much sense afterwards. He toppled onto the couch and Amanda sat on his lap and began kissing him. He moaned involuntary as she began unbuttoning his shirt and removed his tie; he kissed her back as eagerly as he could, tangling his fingers with her jet black hair…

He was shirtless now, and his chest was full of thousands of kisses from the girl who lay on top of him. He watched as their lips moved roughly against each other, then his eyes wandered up her face-- her _suddenly_ prominent cheekbones, her _suddenly_ sparkling dark eyes and her thin eyebrows… but this wasn't Amanda--

"Woah, woah, woah-- wait a minute!" Remus yelped, pushing the girl away from him, aghast. Then he saw who the girl really was-- it wasn't Amada Craig, at all-- it was Tonks. Her hair was still waist-length but with bubblegum-pink highlights now, her eyebrows were thin, and she did not look (not even close) like Amanda Craig.

"Wh-what? Tonks, I--" he muttered confusedly. He didn't know if he should be angry at her or not for doing this to him, but before he could decide Tonks already interrupted.

"I'm so, so sorry Remus," she said sincerely, apologetically. She sighed and looked at him in the eyes. "I was part of Sirius's crazy scheme all right? I allowed him--"

"Wait-- so this is Sirius's fault? This is his 'birthday gift', isn't it?" Remus emphasized the words _birthday_ and _gift_ with much regret.

Tonks laughed. "Yeah. He told me about it and I gave in to his plan… Look, I'm so sorry Remus, I just thought it would be--"

"Hilarious, huh?" Remus was looking at Tonks, who was ashamed of herself. She thought she'd upset Remus, when in fact he was very amused. Remus actually never thought he would end up liking Sirius's present at all.

Remus slowly slid his arms around Tonks's waist and pulled her closer. Then he bent down and whispered slyly in her ear, "Well you can tell Sirius that this is the best birthday present I've ever received from him." He then pressed his lips to hers, smiling jubilantly, before laying her down again and fully sinking himself down in her warmth.

END

XxX

A/N: Hopefully no one got jealous of Tonks. LOL. Love y'all guys! (I'm secretly jealous too, you know…)

I know Remus's birthday is on March, but I got a whole lot excited after drinking root beer and gobbling up chocolate bars. Thank God for root beers and chocolates, and for Remus Lupin and Tonks….

I want your reviews!

XxX


End file.
